Cambios
by sandra hatake
Summary: Post Inferno - Un año despues de los sucesos ocurridos en Florencia, Robert Langdon ha retomado su tranquila vida como profesor de simbologia en la universidad de Harvard, sin embargo, la inesperada reaparicion de Sienna Brooks en su vida, terminara poniendo su mundo de cabeza una vez mas.


_¡Hola a todos! Aquí Sandra Hatake haciendo su debut con los libros XD suelo escribir sobre anime así que esta es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre un libro, espero sea de su agrado y como no quiero aburrirlos con tanta palabrería, los dejo con el primer capítulo de este fic, quizá me haya quedado un poco corto, pero siempre comienzo así, después los capítulos vienen más largos XD, en fin, ahora sí, ahí les va el primer capítulo de __** Cambios**_

_**Encuentros Inesperados **_

"_Recuerda esta noche, por que marca el principio de la eternidad"_

Durante el último año Robert Langdon recordaba esa frase con frecuencia, algunas veces mientras disfrutaba de un breve descanso, caminando por los corredores de la universidad o tomando un café por la mañana, e irremediablemente, sus memorias se remontaban a los días que paso en Florencia cuando despertó en un "hospital" sufriendo de amnesia, herido y completamente desorientado, teniendo como único apoyo a una hermosa doctora con la que compartió una de las aventuras más disparatadas que le había tocado vivir y que, aun ahora, repercutía en su vida y en la de la población mundial.

Sienna Brooks era hoy en día un nombre bastante conocido en la comunidad científica después de su colaboración con la OMS durante la histeria colectiva que se desato al saber las consecuencias del virus que se expandió a un nivel global y que, aun después de varios meses, seguía causando conmoción en el medio, una "cura" no se había desarrollado y quizá nunca se hiciera, pero para la población resultaba tranquilizador el saber que había gente trabajando en ello.

Todo parecía sacado de una novela de ciencia ficción y el había tenido una participación activa en ella, resolviendo acertijos, huyendo de un lado a otro creyendo que su vida corría peligro, acompañado durante casi todo su viaje por ella, Sienna, que se había convertido en alguien a quien apreciaba con tan solo unos días de conocerla, le había tomado cariño pero no fue hasta que recorrió las calles de Venecia antes de volver a Estados Unidos, que noto la falta que podría hacerle, era extraño, pero todo parecía más solitario si ella no estaba cerca, sin embargo, el pensar en que ella estaba en Ginebra y que había encontrado un propósito por el que vivir, hacía que un sentimiento de alivio lo invadiera, dondequiera que Sienna estuviese ahora, seguramente era más feliz de lo que había sido a lo largo de toda su solitaria existencia.

El aroma del café expreso que tenía frente a él, trajo a Robert de vuelta a la realidad, la noche casi había caído en el campus de la universidad de Harvard y se encontraba solo en la cafetería del lugar después de dictar clases, no tenía nada más que hacer lo que restaba del día, por lo que pensó en volver a casa directamente y tomar un buen descanso, se detuvo brevemente a terminar su café antes de marcharse, reviso luego la hora en su reloj de Mickey Mouse, ese que lo había acompañado durante tanto tiempo y que creyó perdido durante su última "aventura", gracias a Elizabeth Sinskey no había sido así. Recordó entonces a la mujer de plateados cabellos e inconscientemente, sus memorias la relacionaron con Sienna, ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Volvería a verla? Preguntas como esas se habían repetido en su mente durante los últimos meses y ciertamente resultaba desconcertante, sabía que le había cogido cariño a la rubia doctora, pero últimamente le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, siendo el motivo, quizá, el reportaje que había leído en el periódico unos dos meses atrás, en el que se afirmaba que la OMS enviaría a un grupo de científicos calificados a sus sedes principales en cada país afiliado y Estados Unidos encabezaba esa lista, sabía que Sienna también había sido derivada a uno de estos centros, pero el reportaje no especificaba a cual, simplemente hablaba de su traslado desde Ginebra a una de las oficinas regionales de la OMS, fue entonces que comenzó a preguntarse por ella, podría estar en Brazzaville-África, quizá estaría en la cede de Copenhague-Dinamarca, en Nueva Delhi-India, El Cairo-Egipto, tal vez en Manila-Filipinas, o podría estar a solo unos kilómetros de él, 709 km específicamente, en Washington D.C. Un ligero suspiro escapo de boca de Langdon para después sonreír cansinamente, en verdad le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

-Un dólar por saber lo que piensas, profesor –Dijo una voz femenina tras el-

Su primera reacción fue quedarse quieto, inmóvil, pensando que quizá su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada, es decir, hace solo unos instantes estaba pensando en ella y casi como si la hubiese invocado, ahora está allí. Giro casi con incredulidad identificando a la dueña de la voz y, tal como había supuesto, era ella, Sienna estaba frente a él, sonriendo sutilmente mientras lucía unos vaqueros apretados de color azul, una blusa blanca de encaje y un peinado distinto, con el cabello llegándole apenas a los hombros, había cambiado ligeramente su apariencia, pero esos ojos eran algo que Robert no podría confundir con ningún otro, la mujer frente a él era Sienna Brooks.

-¿Robert? –Cuestiono la rubia mujer al no oír respuesta del profesor- Si reaccionas así, pensare que no te agrada la idea de volver a verme

-No… es solo que no esperaba que aparecieras así –Respondió el profesor sonriendo ligeramente una vez se recuperó de la impresión- Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, lo último que supe de ti fue que te derivaron de Ginebra a una de las oficinas regionales de la OMS

-¿Crees que podría sentarme primero? –Cuestiono la doctora con una media sonrisa señalando la silla frente a Langdon-

-Donde están mis modales –Replico el profesor- Siéntate por favor Sienna, ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Un café estaría bien –Dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba y el profesor realizaba el pedido- Hasta hace poco estuve en África con la doctora Sinskey, pero ella me envió a las oficinas de aquí –Continuo- Llegue hace un par de días

-Según tengo entendido, la oficina regional está en Washington, no es que me desagrade tu visita, pero debiste hacer un viaje bastante largo y dudo mucho que sea solo para verme –Respondió el profesor analizando la situación- ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Necesitan mi ayuda?

-No, aunque suene increíble solo vine aquí para verte Robert –Dijo Sienna apretando la taza entre sus manos, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el profesor- Además, no estaré en Washington, me quedare por aquí un tiempo, la Asamblea acordó que dos médicos capacitados por la OMS serían enviados a los principales hospitales de cada ciudad, es mucho territorio que abarcar y estamos escasos de personal, pero mi compañero y yo fuimos designados al hospital general de Massachusetts, aquí en Boston

-Es bueno saber que estaremos en contacto más seguido –Respondió el profesor sintiéndose extrañamente inquieto por las palabras de Sienna- ¿Dijiste que tenías un compañero?

-Sí, su nombre es Charles Murray, es uno de los mejores médicos de Londres y mi compañero desde hace meses, hemos trabajado juntos casi desde que comencé a trabajar para la OMS, es bastante divertido –Dijo Sienna sonriendo ligeramente mientras Langdon se sentía cada vez más intrigado por el sujeto, especialmente por la forma en que ella sonreía al hablar de el- Pero también se preocupa por mí, no estuvo de acuerdo cuando accedí a formar parte del exp… -Agrego deteniéndose antes de terminar la palabra, casi como si hubiese cometido un desliz al mencionarlo siquiera- El caso es que somos…

-Ibas a decir experimento –Replico Langdon con seriedad- ¿Qué sucede Sienna? Hay algo que no anda bien ¿Cierto?

-No es el mejor lugar para hablar de eso, es un tema que no puede divulgarse –Dijo la rubia doctora ante las interrogantes del profesor- Quizá después pueda decírtelo…

-El virus… han estado experimentando con el -Concluyo Langdon notando como Sienna se tensaba y eludía su mirada- ¿Qué hicieron con él? No… lo más importante ¿Qué te hicieron Sienna?

-Una cura, la OMS ha estado trabajando en una cura y yo… -Susurro la aludida aprovechando que no había gente al rededor dada la hora que era- Yo accedí a probarla…

-¡Qué demonios…! –Exclamo Langdon bajando la voz al notar que una pareja de estudiantes pasaban por allí- Siena, tu misma dijiste que era altamente peligroso alterar nuevamente la estructura del genoma humano después de que este haya sido infectado por el virus de Bertrand, entonces, porque…

-Era necesario crear una contramedida –Respondió la rubia doctora apretando la taza de café entre sus manos- No sabemos si el virus podría tener efectos secundarios en el futuro, así que debía crearse una cura para emplearla en caso de ser necesario

-¿Y tenías que ser tú? –Cuestiono Langdon tratando de no alterase nuevamente pues no le parecía justo que Sienna arriesgase su vida de esa forma- De tantas personas el planeta, tenías que ser precisamente tu ¿Por qué? ¿Te obligaron? ¿Es eso?

-No, yo me ofrecí para hacerlo –Dijo la doctora notando la mirada de reproche de parte del profesor- Una parte de mí se sentía responsable de lo que ocurrió Robert, por eso, cuando la posibilidad de una cura surgió, acepte ser el sujeto de pruebas, aunque no soy solo yo, somos dos, un hombre y una mujer –Agrego captando la atención de Langdon- Charles es el otro "experimento" o al menos ese es el plan

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Inquirió el profesor notando que los ojos de Sienna le pedían que detuviese el interrogatorio- Ya comenzaste a hablar Sienna, no voy a estar tranquilo hasta saber lo que sucede

-Para el proceso de reproducción de los seres humanos se requieren dos tipos de especímenes, una hembra y un macho, en este caso, Charles y yo fuimos designados para esta tarea después de corroborar que ambos teníamos el virus activo en nuestros sistemas –Explico al fin la doctora- La primer en probar la "cura" fui yo, una semana antes de venir me aplicaron el medicamento y esperaron la reacción de mi sistema ante él, al no haber reacciones adversas y corroborar indicios de recuperación en los genomas de mi cuerpo, se determinó que Charles debía probarlo también, por eso estamos aquí, la vacuna para el "macho" fue desarrollada en el hospital general de Massachusetts, se supone que hoy, en unas horas, será realizado el experimento en él

-Esto es una locura… -Susurró el profesor emitiendo un cansado suspiro, para luego suavizar su mirada y posarla sobre la mujer frente a el- Pero… puedo ver que no te arrepientes de participar en este experimento, dime Sienna, ¿Eres feliz?

-Tú lo dijiste, siempre quise salvar al mundo, ahora creo que puedo hacerlo –Respondió sonriendo ligeramente-Bueno, Charles y yo…

-Por lo que veo, te llevas bastante bien con el –Dijo Langdon ligeramente incomodo ante las palabras de Sienna, es decir, estaba feliz por ella, ya que ahora parecía confiar más en las personas, especialmente en Charles, pero inesperadamente, un sentimiento de soledad lo invadió, ya no era el único al que Sienna acudía, no sería más su soporte emocional, era como si ella no lo necesitara mas-

-Sí, todo resulta menos estresante si él está cerca –Respondió Sienna sonriendo nuevamente mientras observaba a alguien que venía corriendo del otro lado de la cafetería- Y hablando justamente de él…

Langdon dirigió instintivamente la vista hacia el mismo lugar al que Sienna miraba, encontrándose con un hombre joven, de unos 34, tal vez 35 años, alto, de buen porte, cabello castaño, tez blanca, ojos celestes, un sujeto bien parecido, que se detuvo frente a la mesa de ambos tratando de recuperar el aliento antes de hablar. No sabía por qué, pero "charles" no era de su agrado.

-Eso fue cruel Sienna –Dijo el recién llegado mientras se desplomaba en la silla junto a la doctora "Sin invitación" pensó Langdon- Me descuide un poco y despareciste, casi me pierdo, este lugar es enorme

-Lo siento Charles, pensé que venias tras de mi –Se disculpó la aludida sonriendo ligeramente al recién llegado mientras Langdon corroboraba que, efectivamente, Charles no era de su agrado- Además, quería hablar con Robert antes de que se fuera y tú estabas curioseando en los alrededores, así que no te quejes

-Así que este es el profesor Langdon –Dijo el castaño observando al profesor- Es más viejo de lo que había oído…

-¡Charles! –Regaño Sienna al recién llegado dirigiéndose luego al profesor, que solo reafirmaba su opinión anterior, ese sujeto era desagradable- Perdón Robert, normalmente no se comporta de esa forma

-Descuida Sienna, es normal que los "niños" se comporten así ante un adulto –Contesto el profesor recalcando aquella palabra notando la molestia del castaño pues había comprendido que lo acababan de llamar inmaduro-

-Me disculpo por el comentario ofensivo, viejo, pero Sienna y yo tenemos una cita –Dijo el aludido tomando la mano de la rubia doctora- Así que nos vamos

-¿Una cita? –Cuestiono Langdon posando la vista en la rubia mientras Charles esbozaba una media sonrisa-

-Oh… ¿No lo sabias? –Dijo el castaño con superioridad- Soy el prometido de Sienna

Langdon observo a Charles y a Sienna respectivamente, mientras sus manos entrelazadas y la palabra prometido resonaban en su mente, tardando un poco en procesar las cosas, eso debía de ser una broma ¿Cierto?

Un sujeto observaba lo sucedido a través de la ventana del lugar sin perder detalle alguno de las tres únicas personas en la cafetería, de repente, su teléfono celular vibro en el bolsillo de su camisa y sin perder de vista a Langdon, Sienna y Charles, contesto la llamada.

-El objetivo sigue en la mira –Dijo el sujeto a través de la línea telefónica-

-Las ordenes no han cambiado –Respondió alguien del otro lado- El objetivo sigue siendo el mismo

Y sin ningún otro intercambio de palabras, la llamada termino. El sujeto se mantuvo en la misma posición, asechando desde las sombras a las tres personas en el interior de la cafetería, no faltaba mucho para que la "cacería" comenzara.

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con el capítulo de hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado y pues… comenten ¿No? es la primera vez que escribo sobre un libro, siempre ha sido sobre anime, así que me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto. ¿Debo continuar la historia? ¿Abandono la escritura y me dedico a otra cosa XD? Me encantaría saber que piensan. Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
